The Beaten Path: Insult to Injury
by overthemaginot
Summary: A deputy begins to question the morals of Starclan when he kills his leader and splits his clan into two. "Beware the beaten path... Injustice approaches, yet he brings justice in his wrath."


Chapter I:

Bad Blood

_Nobody would ever forgive him._

**\- Asterfrost -**

Nothing he could do could reverse what he had done. Nothing he could say, nothing he could protest enough. He knew this from first-hand experience.

He held Beetlestar's head gruffly underneath the sea surface, feeling his leader struggle against his force. He could feel it - the betrayal Beetlestar felt. The hurt in his movements. The last life. Storkleaf had already ceased trying to stop him by now.

Beetlestar fell limp shortly after his movements grew sparser. He fell… still. Asterfrost turned his body around to look at his leader's face. Beetlestar's green gaze wasn't filled with denunciation or condemnation. They were _vacant_. They did not burn like they once did. They were stone.

He dropped Beetlestar's head into the water, dripping his pelt as the splash rippled. He did it. He killed his own leader.

His own leader.

His mentor.

And he was dead...at his paws.

He knew he had to do this for a long time. He was reminded to for a long time. And he had always put it off, but now, he had done it.

"**You won't get away with this."**

Storkleaf. He had forgotten about the witness for a moment there. Feeling Storkleaf's furious glare burning the back of the head, he still couldn't bring himself to turn around. His body refused to even glance at the medicine cat.

"**Aster!"**

Asterfrost dipped his head under the sea surface, breathing in. He grabbed Beetlestar's scruff, and threw him deeper into the water. It rippled tremendously as it slowly pulled Beetlestar's still body away. He could kill Storkleaf. Get rid of the medicine cat. She was the only witness. Then he could profess what happened here to his clan, and take power swiftly. Step up to his right of leadership. But there would still be a witness left.

The ocean.

It saw everything. It knew everything. He knew this for certain: it tried to save Beetlestar from further suffering by pulling his body away, slowly.

"**D… Don't think this changes anything! I'll tell everybody of what you've done!"**

Beetlestar's body wouldn't be there for long. Especially as he had to deal with Storkleaf. He only had this opportunity to see his leader. This was the last time.

He dipped his head, in respect. Perhaps it was ironic to do so after what he had done, but he still wanted to do so.

_Please forgive me._ He prayed silently.

Glancing up, he could see Beetlestar's body was fading away into the horizon, already. He was like a star at the end of night. Beetlestar was leaving. "**Goodbye, Beetlestar,"** He whispered.

He whipped his body around, his eyes searching for Storkleaf. He could see her, walking away. She was already a considerable distance away. Probably had been walking for a while.

Asterfrost trotted after her. He didn't need to go too fast. She was blind. That was why she was the medicine cat. It also meant she couldn't run on the beach. She had to be careful, and walk slowly. There were shells and crabs here.

"**Asterfrost?" **She called out.

The anger and confidence in her voice just moments before were no longer there. She knew he was approaching. She knew what was going to happen.

"**You and I…" **She sounded fearful. "**You… you can't be coming for me, too, are you? Surely you'd have mercy?"**

He walked beside her now, and could see her face. It was white, like the majority of her body, and plastered in fear as clear as day-break.

"**I can't have mercy. You said it yourself, you would tell everybody about what you saw."** He answered her. She seemed spooked he was next to her, as she jumped.

"**I didn't think you would actually come for me! That was just brave-talk. Please, Asterfrost, you can't kill me."** She started to beg. It was actually becoming kind of embarrassing. "**Please have mercy. I'm just a medicine cat. I haven't done anything. I just want to serve Starclan and our clan. I have to finish training my apprentice, Butterflypaw isn't ready. I can't die. Please, I can't die, I'm not ready to die. Asterfrost, please!"**

As she spoke, her words became more and more frantic, and her pace increased. Her thoughts were a frenzy on the wind.

"**Be quiet!" **He told her, raising his voice. That seemed to silence her, as she dipped her head. She was quiet now, but her breathing was still quick and harsh. "**Don't beg me. You have to have an honourable death. You can't die while screaming for mercy and hiding."**

She shook her head. "**You're right. You're right, I know you're right, I just can't believe I'm going to die already. Butterflypaw is too young."**

The sand was dark, and soft, and made up their surroundings. It was a heavy contrast, Storkleaf and the sand. She was... a white speck in a sea of darkness. She was just a medicine cat. She had done nothing.

She had to die.

Asterfrost had to stop beating around the bush. "**How old are you?"**

Storkleaf swallowed jarringly. Her gaze was not filled with fear. Although it had flecks of fear, it was mostly strident with a horrifying sense of knowing. "**I'm 42 moons. And Butterflypaw, sweet Butterflypaw. She's only 20." **A chuckle came from her, clearly trying to cope with humour. "**You're only just older than her."**

He smirked, thinking about the bob-tailed apprentice. "**Well, at least you've lived for some time. Some die as kits. And don't worry about Butterflypaw. I'll look after her. I can't guarantee I'll keep her safe. But I can guarantee I'll try."**

"**Ah, great. With you protecting her, she's sure to kill her leader and medicine cat, too."**

Truthfully, Asterfrost hadn't paid attention to whatever Storkleaf had said. He had wandered away from her. There was a considerable distance between them, as he looked down. The sand was gentle under his paws.

He found it. The perfect thing. He picked up a gastropod mollusc with his mouth, gripping it by the opening in the seashell, and began approaching Storkleaf again. When he was ready to speak, he put it down.

"**I'm going to do it," **He warned, sternly. "**Are you ready?"**

Storkleaf laughed nervously, shivering with perturbation. She seemed unable to cope with her fate. "**Asterfrost, you've always been so… emotionally dead. I can't hear any emotion in your voice. I never have. I suppose it fits you. There's a darkness there. I've always felt the darkness. It's terrifying and cold. Always in the shadows, sometimes in the pools, but never in a cat. What are you doing?"**

He looked at her as she stared blankly forwards. Is that how she felt? Well, she _was _the most intuitive cat he knew, so it probably was the case. It wasn't a bad thing, anyhow. She couldn't tell how much he dreaded this. How much it hurt.

She sighed. "**No… You're right, I shouldn't fear this. I'm… I'm no coward. I've served Starclan my whole life. It's an honour to join them, if anything, and I will do so gladly."** Storkleaf held more confidence. "**I served my clan, I served my ancestors, I served my leader, I served **_**the code**_**. I've led a life of honour, and I will die by honour. So, do it, Asterfrost. There's no need to fear death. And I no longer do."**

He smirked, feeling a warmth in his heart differing strikingly with the cold frost in the air. Just like his name. "**That was an honourable monologue, Storkleaf.". **He picked up the seashell. It was sharp, tapering, keen to strike.

He loved seashells. Always had. Ever since his mother took him down here as a kit and gave him one.

Storkleaf stood still as he rushed for her, pinning her down. His jaw strained to keep a grip as he pierced her throat with the shell. Her cry punctured the frigid ether. She fell limp as blood oozed out of the wound. Her eyelids lowered, almost sleepily. Asterfrost dropped the shell. It fell, the mellow sand cushioning its fall.

"**Storkleaf…"** He whispered. He had to do this, but he didn't have to suppress his guilt. She was innocent, just a medicine cat, no strife with him. She had done nothing, and he had killed her.

It was a haze as he dragged her body to the sea. The sky was overcast, and clouds covered the sun. It reminded him of what Starclan did at gatherings they were angered at. Perhaps it also applied here. The air had a crisp bite to it as he threw her body into the ocean. The moana bled with Storkleaf's suffering, turning a brittle crimson red.

Storkleaf's body faded away into the horizon, just like Beetlestar's, but slower. And he sat there and watched as it did.

He said his goodbyes.

Part of him wished he could be back at the beach. The sand was soft and cushiony there. Definitely unlike the harsh ground he walked on.

_His _harsh ground now. He would have to become his leader, console his clan on their losses, lead them to victory. Perhaps exterminate Thicketclan while he was at it, but it was probably best to not get ahead of ourselves here.

He pushed aside leaves in the humid and flora-filled area, as he entered the clan entrance down the steps and through the trees. He entered the camp: a humid cave behind the waterfall. The proud gushing of water flowed gently through the breeze, and the sounds of the kits - Lilykit, Milkweedkit, and Hycacinthkit - filled the air. Asterfrost looked around briefly. Scarletblaze, the angry ginger, was talking to his sister. Ranting about something probably. Whirlbee and Ebroburr stood nearby the entrance, and greeted their deputy.

Ebroburr, the familiar longhaired white tom, shifted restlessly as he spoke. "**Hi, Asterfrost!" **He said, dipping his head in respect. They were both much older than him, and not only displaying this age, they also showed it in their mature and proper mannerisms. Whirlbee appeared to hold his tongue, which was an iconic staple of the tom: he had a reputation for being aggressive, yet wise.

"**Are you two heading out on the patrol I set you?"** Asterfrost asked them, subconsciously looking back at the rest of the camp every few seconds.

"**We are," **Whirlbee answered, "**Why are you asking?" **He seemed to fidget awkwardly, as if having noticed Asterfrost's anxious glancing.

Asterfrost looked down at the ground, solemnly. He was never that articulate with his words, and he had to be especially careful here, when telling the clan about the death of their leader. This was only magnified when he knew he was the sole cause of the mourning that was to come. He cast a sideways glance at the waterfall. Rosedusk, the queen, had taken her kits to the waterfall's edge, and Chamomilepetal, the new queen, was with her, as they gossiped. Chamomilepetal was Beetlestar's widow. They were expecting kits. She was due in two moons. Those kits would never meet their father, and it was all his fault.

Asterfrost shook his head gently, as he answered them after a long pause. "**Because I would advise you two not to. I have to make a **_**very **_**important announcement." **He hoped they wouldn't catch onto the guilt and remorse his voice was lined with.

They both cast sombre glances at each other, as if to briefly contemplate the meaning of their deputy's words, and quickly turned back. Asterfrost followed them, pensively. It seemed the gloomy atmosphere about him was obvious, as he quickly garnered the attention of his clanmates, and the camp was aflutter with whispering without delay.

Asterfrost expeditiously leapt up onto the Sauna, the sharp ledge that reached up to the Waterfall and crossed through it at the edge. His clanmates had already partially gathered, however he still had to maintain code.

"**All cats old enough to enter the hot springs, gather here beneath the Sauna for a Clan Meeting!" **He called out, bringing in some other cats that had yet not gathered.

"**Today, as some would know, I went out with Storkleaf and Beetlestar, to help her look for herbs," **He explained.

Some cats had already caught on the two others were no longer with him, and gasped.

"**... And I have not come back with them."** It was so hard for him to say. He had to force out the words, as the lump in his throat tried desperately to stop them. "**We were at the cliffs, and… Storkleaf fell. She couldn't see the edge, and we tried to warn her. Beetlestar tried to stop her, he ran at her, and… he fell with her. Our leader and medicine cat... are dead."**

As soon as the words were impelled from his throat, cats gasped.

"**What do you mean, they're dead?!" **Ryefish called, unable to grasp it. "**They can't be dead! What about Chamomilepetal? What about their kits?!"**

Asterfrost glanced over at Chamomilepetal, who was sobbing next to Rosedusk. He drove his eyes from her, unwilling to watch the pain his actions had caused her.

"**Beetlestar can't be dead!" **

"**This is punishment from Starclan for allowing Laurelthorn to leave. She caused this!"**

"**What about his kits?"**

As the camp fell into hysteria, Asterfrost scanned the cats below him. He would have to pick a deputy now, like Beetlestar had done so with him. Moonhigh was approaching, and the clan didn't need a bad omen, not now. In doing so, he glanced at Butterflypaw, Storkleaf's apprentice. She was solemn and gloomy, by herself near her den. He shook off thoughts of her. He had to think about his deputy. He could make Poisonwasp his deputy, but Poisonwasp was busy. He was trying for kittens with Hawkwing, and being a father could distract him. The only person he could really trust was his sister, as they had been raised together, and knew the other's secrets. Although he was reluctant to make his own relative his deputy, fearful of nepotism, Creekivy was the cat he could most trust right now.

Asterfrost waited until the clan slowly fell silent again for him to speak, before he appointed Creekivy. "**I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear, and approve of my choice," **He began to say, now having reached everybody's attention, "**The new deputy of Steamclan is Creekivy. Clan dismissed."**

Creekivy shuffled awkwardly as cats looked at her and congratulated her briefly. Asterfrost leapt down from the Sauna, and as the clan disbanded from the meeting, he approached his sister.

She looked anxious and fidgeted as Scarletblaze left her side, yet still dipped her head in respect. "**Thank you for appointing me your deputy,"** She cordially said, her tail twitching.

"**Are you happy to be appointed?" **He asked her. He hated to be so direct, but he had to be if he was to get any answer out of her. "**It's just that you look…" **He trailed off, not sure himself of what to say.

"**Apprehensive?"** Creekivy continued for him, raising her eye-brow warily. "**That's because I am. I'm excited to be deputy, granted, but I don't like the conditions that led to it." **She looked consciously back at Chamomilepetal, as if thinking about the effect Beetlestar's death had on her, and by extension, everyone else as well.

Asterfrost nodded. He could understand that: Beetlestar was an incredibly influential figure, not just in their own clan. "**You'll be in charge while I go to receive my new name and nine lives," **he explained to her earnestly. Once they were done speaking, he had to go and speak to Butterflypaw, so they had to make it brief.

She smiled at that. "**You're leaving me to handle everybody mourning?" **She sledged playfully.

Asterfrost rolled his eyes and walked away from his sister. He had other things to worry about, and besides, she was just being annoying as usual. First of all, he had to find Butterflypaw, to get his new name and lives. Would they even give it to him? Would they even consider it, or even forgive him? Would Beetlestar or Storkleaf ever forgive him? Would the clan ever forgive him if they found out? No, because they wouldn't find out.

Craning his neck, he could just about see the night sky peering over the shoulders of the mountains in the distance, their fur glittering with Silverpelt. His ancestors. They had seen everything; the ocean had seen everything. He was lucky enough his clan didn't, but that didn't change anything.

While he stared at the sky, he saw writing edged into it. The whispering of Starclan started about him, chanting at him, and he almost felt ready to collapse as his heart sped up. He heard it. The words.

"**̴͈̖͆̐̕****̣****̢͎͔̙͈̻****B́****͊͝****̌****͙̪̥͌͑͊̔̾͗̚****ě****̅͝͝****̋̉****͈̯͐****w****̷̢̮̲̼̥̮̥̄͋͋̅̄͝͠****̣a****̷̛̇͂͑͘͠****̈****̨̬̯̞̰̹̗̝̪̩͚͉̠͂͌̄̚****͇r****̴̧̛̛̮̭̱̫̟̱̼̰͉****e****̷̡̯͚̺̱̈́̓̓̓̑͒͆̎̇͝****̳****̯̲ ̴****̌****͗̎****̃****̽̔͘͝****̃****͚͔̊****t****̷****́̌****̑̏̔͗****̉****̛̿̓͝****̋****̇͋****̣̀****͓̪̜͓̺****h****̶̄͗****́****̏̿̾̀̐̀̿͒̀͋͝****̉****̧͖̟****̦****̱ͅ****͇****͚̰****e****̶****̉****̩̖̰****̳****̡͓̟̜̫̪̬͈ ̶̰̘̺͊̏͋̿͂̔̒****͇****̠̹****̳b̌****̡̛͖̻͕͚̟̥̩̪̲̼̻̻͌͗͜͜****e****̷̛͖̗͓̐̐̈́͒̏̓͠͝****ạ****͕****t****̵̱̹͙̓͑͆̍́͊͠****e****̴̤̥̙̘͛͂͆̀̀̏͛͝****n****̶̺̬̗̤̺̺͔̿͆͆͛ ̶̫͓̫̪̼̓****̦****̡̯͈̤͉̜****p****̶̡̡̛͍̠̞̙̮̙̲̄****a****̶͙̙̻͔̞͖̼̤͙̽́͛͜ͅ****t****̶͔̞̇̐****̳****̢̺̪****h̉****̇͋̒****̆****͍͎̇…̴̅͆͑****̆****̽̔͊****̌****͖͖̯̥̝̝͉̽****̳̳"****̵͒̚͘͘****̂****̜̤̬̐̒͘**

The warning of the whisper on the wind: he heard it. He heard it call to him, and nobody else turned to look. It was him alone. He couldn't make out the words, only the pain and tight tension they carried.

"**I****̷****̌****̒͆****̋****̍͊****̳n****̴̑****̃****̑̐̐̓̏͝͝****̀****̰̮̀͑****j****̴̽̇͝****̀****̔̓̍̚****̋****̨̡̠͓̲̭̺͎̗̫͕̯̇****u****̴̧̛͎̈́͝****s****̴͛̈́͂****̉****̙̠͖̗̬̓̍͋͂̐͘͜͝****̳t****̴̾****̀****̛̘͓͎̬̪̮̗̯̞̜̪̭̮̍́͋͑̎̓̕̕͜͜****i****̶̍****̳̣****̨̮͍͕̮̤͍̮̗̤͉̼****c****̶̑̔͊͝****̋****̠̯̹̥̾****͇****̨̧͓̱̫͚̘̱̥̫****e****̵͂̾͋̔͛̎̓̔͘****̣****̞̩̝̫̜****̳****͚̪̺****̣****̖̖****̣****̙ ̵****̉****̛̯͑͛̏̓̓̾̊̈́͂****̳a****̷͒****̉****̒****̆̆****͎****p̦̋****̨̗͕͔̬̖****p****̷̔̽͝͠****̉̈****̪̯̾̒͂̽̊͂͂̚****r****̶̰̇͊̅****̣****̯̰̬͜****o****̵̿̓****́****̡̧̝̞̮͕͔̖͛͜͜****a****̴͑****̀****͘****̌****̒****́̆****̧̡̙͍̖͚̺͍́͛͗̇̄͝****c****̴̅****̦****̙̙****̳****͉͔̘͓͖̗****h****̵͑̊̓͝****̂****͊͗͠͝****̃****͉̾****̳****̧̩̤͚̗͓̞̰̜̲****e****̶̛͐̀̊͐̊̈́̾̾****̃****̡̙̤͌͒****̦****͙̬͉̫̫̮̼̺̞****s****̶****́****̜̥̼̙͑̍̕****̦****̗****̣****̯̺****,****̵̛͑****̌̋****̛̈́͐͝****̈****̑****́****̓****͇͇̌̋****̩̻̝****̣****̧****̣****̬ ̷̄****̀****͖̙̙̀****y****̷̽̈́͝****̋****̟̘̰͜****e̦****̹****͇****̧̩̬̮****t****̴****̋****͗̔****̃****̒͛****̌****͛̇****̈****̒****́****̻͉͈̟͓͍̪̹̜̫͉ ̵̚****̀****̿̅****̋****̧̪̪̏̈́͒͛̑****h****̷͔̲̻̼̰̄̇͌͌͊̽͋̿͐͘̚͠ͅ****̳****̪****e****̷****́****͋̕****̂̀****̨̭̮̗͎̟͕̊͒͗ ̵****̌****͌̏͠͠͝****̋̆****͂͆̍****̉****͊****̂****̢͙̖̫̪͍̮̭̠****b****̵͘****̂****͆̐****̃****͝****̆****̯̥̫̼͖̘̠̤̿̽****r****̷̧̢̭͎̘͈͚̅ͅ****͇i****̵͛̊****́****̨̢̥̱̤̏̒̓̎͐̊̒̕****̦****̝ͅ****ň̃****̨͕̯̭̯̯̲̱͕̞͈͖****g****̴̘̖͙̗͍̾̐̾͌̑͐͐̾͋́̊̎̿̿͘ͅ****s**** ̴̈́͒̓̈́̒̍͘͘****̂****͊****̀****͒****̀́****̰̮̺̀͜****j****̷̏****̉****̢͔͕̫̮͕̭̽̐̓̾͑****u****̶͋͆̽͌͛̾̿͋͝****̈****̯͎̰****s****̶****́̃****̏̓****̂****̙͍͖͔̈́̊****t****̴̧̨̛̛͎͖͎̓̿͂̔͒̄̊͒̍͠͠ͅ****̦****̟̫͓****i****̶****̋****͊****̉****͒͆̍̓̕****̉****͖̻̮****̳****͈̺̜****c****̷̲͊̐̎͗****͇****̥****e****̵̻̏͆͌̊͜****̣****̨̡̫͔ ̷̑****̃****̊̓̊͌͠͝͝****̆****̍̀****̌****̔****̦****͚̬****͇****͉͜****i****̷͂****́****̽͑̓͂́͝****̈****̢͉͈̖̕͝ͅ****n****̴̽͊****̀****̡͍̱͎̺͕̬̪ ̷̓͒͠****̈̈****̼̽̏̕͜ͅ****h****̶̑̍****̀****̛͌̊̇̊͝****̈****͐****̉̌****̢̭̫͈̠͔̼̓ͅ****̦****̧͓̺****î****̐͑****̌****̓̍̔****̌****͕̊́****̦****̢̩̘̻͈****s****̷̲̍͂̽̓́****̳****͍̩͖͍͚̫̘ͅ ̶****̋****̡̹̥͉****w****̵̰͔̿̊̽̀͑̓͝͝****r̃****̎̀****̋****͛̚****̈****̡̮̲̗͍͍̬̪̏͌̒͘****̣****̠****a****̵****̋****͆****̉****̛̝̠̑́̍̚****͇****̭͙****̣̦****̠͙̻̺̘****t͇****̙͙̼͖̫͓̜͉̥****h͇****̼͕****.****̶͙̬͈̯͑̍****̦****͎͕"****̈****̛̩̹͕̟̗͚̐̅̔̎́͒͊͘****̳****͍****̳****̡͙****̳****̨̭**

Whatever it was, it was important, and as he pried his eyes from the sky, he could see the reflection of Silverpelt in the lake below the waterfall, rippling warily.

Asterstar knew what he had done. Starclan knew what he had done. And he knew the clan would never benefit from such a callous crime. And the warning of the whisper on the wind foretold of dangers, _that _he knew.

What was going to happen to Steamclan? And why was he of all cats warned?


End file.
